Yuna
Yuna is the female protagonist of Final Fantasy X and the main protagonist of Final Fantasy X-2. She is the first character to debut in the Dead Fantasy series in Dead Fantasy I. __TOC__ Background Yuna spends most of Final Fantasy X as a summoner on her Pilgrimage, a sacred journey across Spira to attain the Final Aeon, the only weapon that can defeat Sin. She is the daughter of High Summoner Braska and an unnamed Al Bhed woman, who died when Sin attacked her ship at sea. The Al Bhed woman was the sister of Cid, who is the father of Rikku and Brother, Yuna's cousins. At her core she is a very kind-hearted, loyal, honest and polite young woman who strives to see the best in others and has a very strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty to perform. Early in her quest to expel Sin, she met Tidus, which she fell in love with. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I Yuna is the first character introduced in Dead Fantasy. Yuna begins the show running through an enormous ancient temple while being pursued by two shadowy figures, who later turn out to be Kasumi and Ayane. She puts up a fair fight against the two, but ultimately needs help to even the odds. Rikku drops down and saves her. The two proceed to do surprisingly well against the two ninjas, despite their limited use of magic. Unfortunately for them, their final charge is halted by Hitomi. With the introduction of a third opponent the two don't fare as well. Yuna gets thrown into a dark abyss, but is saved by Rikku, who picks up and tosses Kasumi, teleporting the both of them back up to the surface. Shortly afterward the two cousins are knocked outside the structure. Just as they are about to be finished by the Dead or Alive team, they are saved by Tifa, and regroup. Dead Fantasy II Yuna along with Tifa and Rikku continue to fight against Kasumi, Ayane and Hitomi. Yuna also beats either Kasumi or Ayane while demonstrating her Self-Taught moves and also blasted Hitomi in mid-air with the one of the blasters from her Tiny Bee pistols. When Tifa activates the Stop magic to bind the Dead or Alive trio, Tifa manages to take them down with her martial arts moves followed by Rikku's Dash to knock the trio down while falling and Yuna is the only person to deal the final blow against the trio using Scattershot to blasts them down. The Final Fantasy trio are trying to stop Ayane from activating her Art of the Raging Mountain God ninpo but failed thanks to Kasumi's intrusion after she was knocked by Tifa's punch. Her technique finally activates causing the trio to escape from getting hit by the technique and jumps down into the edge. Yuna still shoots them with their blasters in mid-air to keep the Dead or Alive trio at bay until they see the wall through their advantage. When Tifa casts Haste on them, Yuna does its best to shoot Kasumi down but dodges with her teleportation. Yuna angrily shoots a storm of bullets to knock Kasumi down. It is soon halted by Rachel when she hits her War Hammer on the temple wall causing Tifa to use Protect on herself, Yuna and Rikku. When Tifa is weaken, Yuna carries both X-Potion and X-Ether to heal her but it was interuppted by Rachel who demonstrating her physical attacks with her War Hammer. She also tackles her to save her cousin Rikku. They are soon saved by Rinoa from the certain death by freezing the lake of lava using Blizzaga. Rinoa and Kairi eventually joins with them to fight the Dead or Alive team. The movie ends with Yuna shoots Kasumi with her Tiny Bee pistols multiple times in the portal that Rinoa had created leading them fight in Dead Fantasy IV. Dead Fantasy IV She later fights Kasumi in the flower fields in DFIV, though neither lands a blow on the other. Thereupon they are both suddenly attacked by Kasumi Alpha clones. Yuna switches into her Summoner dressphere, killing all of the flowers in the field, and forcing all of the clones to retreat several dozen yards. There she called forth her aeons to fend off the clones. However, they are unable to defeat all of the Kasumi Alphas, and one by one they are dismissed (as aeons cannot be killed in a normal battle). This greatly weakens Yuna, who reverts back into her original Gunner Dressphere. Just as she is about to be dispatched by the horde of clones, Cloud intervenes and knockes them away. Upon his entrance, Kasumi retreats. Yuna joins him as he heads toward the city where Tifa was brought, collapsing onto his back. Dead Fantasy V Yuna only appears at the end of the fifth episode with Cloud on Fenrir, still sleeping on his back. The two of them arrive at a city where DOATEC presumbly is, most likely to rescue Tifa. Dead Fantasy IX Yuna assists Cloud to rescue Tifa at the DOATEC Headquarters in the upcoming ninth episode. Dead Fantasy series (remake) Dead Fantasy I (remake) Yuna appears in the remake version of the original Dead Fantasy series due to the change of different animation graphics As the story was still based on the original series. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Yuna appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her Songstress Dressphere from Final Fantasy X-2. She sings and dances alongside Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She plays the role of Girls' Generation leader Kim Taeyeon. Appearance In Final Fantasy X-2, ''Yuna has undergone a complete transformation from ''Final Fantasy X. ''Her brunette hair is slightly shorter than in ''Final Fantasy X, ''resembling Tidus' hairstyle, with a red braid that stretches down to her ankles (however in ''Dead Fantasy the braid has been removed by Oum). Final Fantasy X-2 ''gave Yuna a separate appearance for each of the 13 dresspheres used in combat, with details that distinguish her from Rikku and Paine. Yuna's default appearance is the Gunner Dressphere. She dons a modified halter-neck top with the symbol of Zanarkand Abes across her chest and a pink hood in the back. She wears yellow armbands over her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist (In ''Dead Fantasy, she also has one on her right wrist and the blue sash is not seen), and denim boyshorts. She also possesses a large pouch resting on her left hip over an ankle-lengthed blue and white half-skirt-like sash with laced thigh-high boots. In her Summoner Dressphere; Yuna wears a purple pleated, flower-patterened dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest; a yellow patterned Obi with a Chocho musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate furisode sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble (in Dead Fantasy the sleeves are short instead of long). Through both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna keeps a small, blue-beaded earring that hangs from her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with golden rings around the larger, middle bead, and a silver pendant around her neck. She has a heart-shaped face with small features. A unique trait of Yuna's is her heterochromia; her left eye is normal blue, while the right is green to represent her Al-Bhed nature, though without the characteristic spiral, like all Al-Bhed. In Dead Fantasy - Gee, Yuna wears her Songstress Dressphere. She wears a blue sleeveless shirt with light blue/purple frills. She wears a black lace skirt. Yuna also wears blue pull-up sleeves with black lace crossing over her arms. She wears a light blue/gray drape over her left leg. To finish off her outfit she wears light brown boots. In the remake version of Dead Fantasy, Yuna retains her original appearance in Final Fantasy X-2 but her braid was removed like in the original and is not seen wearing her silver necklace. Fighting Capacity Yuna is around normal in terms of speed and strength, but she is able to shoot both bullets and energy-blasts from a great distance in her Gunner Dressphere. As a Summoner, she is able to summon Ixion, Shiva, Valefor, Ifrit and Bahamut to fight. She is also equipped with Potions and Ethers, as seen in Dead Fantasy II. It's a probability that Yuna will also be able to utilze other Dresspheres. She is an average fighter of the FF team. Although Yuna is able to hold her own in battle, when outnumbered, she often needs help shifting the odds in her favor, as shown in Dead Fantasy I before Rikku arrives to help, and again in Dead Fantasy IV, when Cloud Strife comes to her aid. In the remake version, the energy-blasts from her bullets now form a projectile to blasts her opponents. Yuna's fighting style is a Gunner mixed with Self Defense Techniques and her hand to hand combat style is based on Self-Taught. Relationships Rikku The only person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Yuna is Rikku. Rikku and Yuna are cousins, as well as good friends. In Final Fantasy X, Rikku goes so far as trying to kidnap Yuna in order to prevent her from sacrificing herself. Several times throughout Dead Fantasy, including in her introduction, Rikku saves Yuna. Likewise, Yuna can be seen saving Rikku as well, such as when she tackled the much larger Rachel down to halt her attack on her cousin. In Dead Fantasy, Yuna and Rikku work well together, pulling off team combos against their enemies. Cloud Strife Just as Yuna is about to fall to Kasumi's clones in DFIV, she is saved by Cloud. His unexpected rescue makes more sense when you analyze the the obscure dialogue in the opening. It reads: "Why am I here? Because... I trust her. And because... you... remind me of someone I said goodbye to a long time ago..." The person Cloud said goodbye to was Aerith, the one who he trusts and the reason why he's there was because of Tifa. There are several similarities between Yuna and Aerith. They are both White Mages, have brown hair and green eyes (one in Yuna's case), and are alike in personality. On the other hand, Cloud could remind Yuna of Tidus, both being blond, spiky-haired warriors. After saving Yuna, she clutches Cloud and collapses onto him. Gallery Screenshots File:Dead Fantasy Yuna.jpg File:Yuna vs Kasumi.jpg File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:Yuna gunfiring.jpg File:Yuna, Ayane, and Hitomi.jpg File:Yuna vs Ayane.jpg File:Yuna, Rikku, & Tifa.jpg File:Ayane's Explosion.jpg File:Fall.jpg File:Saved.jpg File:DF Kairi Running.jpg File:Kasumi and Yuna.png File:Open field.jpg File:Yuna vs Kasumi (DFIV).png File:Yuna vs Kasumi X.jpg File:Summoner Yuna, Kasumi, & clones.jpg File:Summoner Yuna.jpg File:Cloud saves Yuna.png File:Yuna saved.png File:Cloud kneeling.png CloudFusionSwords.png File:Cloud and Yuna.png File:Rest.png File:Cloud and Yuna 2.png dead_fantasy_001.jpg tumblr_mcxwt62Z8K1rv3p28o1_500.jpg Dead Fantasy 109 58 02.jpg 0010704_9d5255afa2.jpg d2e8b6b69772.jpg 17.jpg Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:Aeons.png File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg File:Dead Fantasy 1 Team Final Fantasy.jpg Trivia *Yuna's attack cries are taken from Jun Kazama of the Tekken series which has been voiced by Shiho Kikuchi from Tekken 2 and Tekken Tag Tournament. *In Dead Fantasy II, Yuna uses Lili's Femme Fatale, Divine Step & Heavy Languish from Tekken which is based on her fighting style, Self-Taught and Dante's Rainstorm from Devil May Cry. *Monty Oum had to remove Yuna's long ponytail, sash, and earring to cut down on the time it takes to run dynamic simulations. She also has noticable changes to her attires: as a Gunner , she has wristbands on both wrists oppposed to just her left one; as a Summoner, her sleeves are short instead of long and her hidden camisole is missing; and as a Songstress, the black stripes of her forearm adornments are missing. *It's unknown for Yuna's voice and attack cries in Dead Fantasy IX. It's possible that her voice would become Jun's current voice in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 instead of the previous one who is voiced by her current voice actress, Mamiko Noto. *Yuna is one of three characters to change their fighting style, she changes from Gunner to Summoner. External Links *Yuna on the Final Fantasy Wiki *Yuna on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy I Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy IV Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters Category:Kids